


Catching Coins

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aromantic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Enemies to butt buddies to friends to lovers, M/M, Soft Gabriel, Strong platonic Azi/Crow love, Switch Crowley (Good Omens), Switch Gabriel, Touch adverse Aziraphale, eventually, fantasies, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't want a relationship and that'sfine. But Crowley still has wants. Still has needs. Still has desires. So when Gabriel shows up one day in a similar predicament, they decide to seek their dreams out in each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), One-sided Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 58
Kudos: 96





	1. Not so much a power struggle as a power swap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Being obsessed over Softe Gabey. Thank you all for stopping by to read, it means a lot! It's gonna be a rough start but these boys gonna catch feelings so hard they might just become disasters and need and Aziraphale intervention. Not that I'm giving anything away or anything :D

It was good. But bad. But mostly good. Just that the part that was bad was really pretty bad.

The good: They were free. Months had passed and neither Heaven nor Hell had tried to bother them. They could see each other every day without fear or worry. They could do the things they wanted to do.

The bad: Aziraphale didn’t want to do what Crowley wanted to do. Crowley wanted to date. He wanted to touch and kiss and cuddle and exist together.

But Aziraphale didn’t do touch. He didn’t do relationships for that matter. He certainly didn’t do sex. But that was fine. Okay, it wasn't fine. But it had to be fine. It had to be because Crowley loved Aziraphale and would never want to make him uncomfortable.

But that was the problem.

Crowley loved Aziraphale.

And there was so much of that love he wanted to share but couldn't. He wanted so much more that Aziraphale. Hands, held. Cuddles, snuggled. Kisses, shared. He didn't even really care if they didn't had sex. He just wanted _something_. But Aziraphale wouldn't want that. Didn't want that. And it hurt. It hurt because Crowley did. If hurt because he was trying so hard to be okay with it. It hurt because he wasn't.

“Something on your mind, dear?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley was helping Aziraphale stock some books, purposefully putting them where they didn’t belong so Aziraphale would have to come over and show him where they went. Crowley blinked, realizing he had been standing in one spot for a few minutes, not moving. Moments earlier, Aziraphale had accidentally pressed up against him while reaching up to place a book in its proper place. He had pulled away almost immediately, leaving the book half-way in and in danger of falling. Crowley hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

“Nothing.” Crowley reached up and pushed the book all the way in, securing it in its spot. He looked down at the next book, thinking up a funny place to go put it. A hand touched his arm. 

Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, who was trying his best to smile, hand shaking ever so slightly against Crowley’s sleeve. Crowley ached. Ached because there was a warmth on that spot that Aziraphale touched. Ached because he knew Aziraphale didn’t want to touch him, was forcing himself. Ached because he wanted to be surrounded by that warmth, embraced by it, loved by it. Ached because it was something he couldn’t have. 

Then Crowley did something incredibly stupid. He kissed Aziraphale.

He didn’t know what he was thinking, just that he wasn’t thinking. He was feeling. Feeling that hand on his arm and that ache in his chest. Feeling Aziraphale’s lips against his. Feeling Aziraphale stiffen under his touch. Feeling himself grab Aziraphale and kiss him harder because he knew this would never happen again. Nothing with Aziraphale would ever happen again. He had fucked it up (as he usually did) and he was going to get all he could out of that moment before he never saw Aziraphale again. 

Crowley pulled away from Aziraphale when he had gotten his fill. (He hadn’t actually gotten his fill, but he figured it was time). He didn’t give Aziraphale time to react. He didn’t want to hear it. He knew. He knew he was an idiot and he was impulsive and he had hurt Aziraphale by doing that. He couldn't stand to hear Aziraphale agree with him. Crowley turned and ran for the door.

“Crowley, wait!”

Crowley did not wait. He wrenched the door open and prepared to leave and never come back.

“Please don’t just leave!”

There was a desperation in Aziraphale’s voice that made Crowley stop. He could hear the cry behind it. He didn’t leave, but he didn’t turn around either. He stood there, hand still on the open door, and waited.

“Let’s just talk about it, okay?” Aziraphale was just behind him now, almost touching. Always almost.

Crowley gulped and found the energy to close the door. Because he could never deny Aziraphale anything. He had just expected Aziraphale to kick him out, not invite him back in. He still couldn’t turn around. He didn’t want to look at Aziraphale’s face. Didn’t want to see how sad he was.

“I’m sorry.”

Now that got Crowley to turn around, a fire in his eyes that matched the one burning in his chest. “You’re sorry?” he asked. Aziraphale looked positively wrecked, not quite crying, but certainly close. He nodded. “What the fuck are you sorry for?”

Crowley should be the one apologizing. At the very least he shouldn’t be shouting at Aziraphale.

“I know I’m not...that I don’t want the same things as you.” Aziraphale took a deep breath. He looked down at his hands and fiddled his fingers together. “But I love you very much and I would hate to lose you because of it so if that’s what you want then-”

“No!” Crowley strode forward, crowding into Aziraphale’s space, restraining himself so he didn’t grab him by the arms and shake him. “No, Aziraphale I don’t want that!”

“But you-”

“I mean, yeah, I want to be with you. But not like that. Not if it’s not what you want.”

Aziraphale blinked. “I am sorry.” He held a hand up, stopping Crowley’s argument. “I want for you to be happy. You are my best friend and I wish I could want that. But I simply don’t.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Aziraphale,” Crowley hissed. 

“But-”

“No! This is my problem, okay?”

“But if I just-” Crowley growled. “Just listen to me!” 

Crowley sighed and crossed his arms, stepping back a bit. There was nothing Aziraphale had to apologize for and this was ridiculous.

“I just feel like I’m hurting you somehow.” Crowley uncrossed his arms and frowned. He wanted to argue but Aziraphale wasn’t done yet. “I know that I’m not doing it on purpose. And I know that you know that. But I can’t help but feel that somehow this is all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Crowley said, interrupting Aziraphale’s next breath. 

“No because you want something and I can’t give it to you and now you’re going to leave and-”

“I’m not going to leave.”

Aziraphale bit his lip. A tear slipped down his cheek and Crowley wanted to reach out and wipe it away. He wanted to hug Aziraphale and rub his back and tell him it was all going to be okay. But that wasn’t what Aziraphale wanted. It wasn’t what he needed, especially when he was trying to calm down.

“You’re not?” Aziraphale asked. He sniffled a bit and rubbed the back of his hand over his face, drying his eyes.

“No. I mean, I was...but only because I thought that was what you wanted.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “That’s not what I want. That’s not what I want at all! I want you to stay and I want to spend more time with you.”

Crowley nodded and looked down at his feet, feeling a bit sheepish. “I’m the one who’s sorry.”

“Whatever for?”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Crowley was, in a way, glad he did. It would make thinking about it and imagining it all that much easier. But he couldn’t forgive himself for doing that, knowing full well it wasn’t what Aziraphale wanted. 

“Oh. Well, it was a rather lovely-”

“Don’t.” Crowley looked back up, glad he had his glasses on. He shook his head. “You don’t have to lie, Aziraphale. I know you didn’t like it and I’m sorry.”

Aziraphale smiled a bit, just a twitch at the edge of his lips. “I forgive you,” he said. “And I understand why you did it.”

Crowley nodded and moved back to his pile of unsorted books because he didn’t know what else to do.

“Let’s go to lunch,” Aziraphale suggested. “Anywhere you want.”

“You don’t have to do that, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale slid up next to him. “But I want to.”

“You have nothing to make up for.” Crowley looked at him. He had known that face for six thousand years, but he was having trouble reading this particular expression. It was new.

“I’m not trying to make up for anything. Let’s just go to lunch. I’m peckish.”

Crowley sighed. He knew that was a lie. But he also knew he was much too tired to argue about it so he just shrugged. “Fine. But you pick the place.”

“Deal.”

-

Aziraphale had comfortably let Crowley go home after lunch. It wasn’t that Crowley didn’t want to hang out with him. Quite the contrary. Crowley only ever wanted to hang out with him. But he was a little sad and still kind of embarrassed by what had happened in the bookshop. He just wanted to go home and take a nap, was all.

He unlocked his door and froze. There was an archangel standing in his hallway. He considered closing the door and running, but he wasn’t dead yet. So that had to be a good sign.

“How did you get in here?” Crowley asked. As if that was the most pressing matter at hand, not ‘what are you here for’ or anything.

Gabriel shrugged. “I walked in.”

“But…” Crowley sighed. Clearly he had not been as great at protective runes as he had told Aziraphale he was. He still wasn’t dead so that, at least, was good. “What do you want?”

“We’re going out,” Gabriel announced.

“Uh. Where?”

“I don’t know.”

Crowley stared at him. Gabriel gestured as if Crowley was supposed to know where they were going. He looked around, wondering if he had stepped into some weird, alternate reality. One where nothing made sense. 

“Well.” What the heck was Crowley supposed to say? “Uh, why are we going somewhere?”

“Because that’s how it works.”

“How what works?”

“Dating.”

Crowley tried to say ‘what’ but all that came out was a long, low hiss.

“Is there a problem with that, demon?” Gabriel asked. He puffed out his chest and Crowley was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was not immune to holy water and if Gabriel tried something, he would probably succeed.

“No,” Crowley squeaked. “Where would you like to go on this...date?”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said, sounding more annoyed now. “Where do people go on these things?”

“Uh. Lots of places?”

“So pick one!”

Crowley gulped and nodded. He turned around and led Gabriel down the street to a small cafe that Aziraphale refused to go to because they had purposely spelled a word wrong in their name and he didn’t appreciate it.

They were sat at a table by the window and given menus. Gabriel studied it, not actually reading the words, but just sort of looking at it as an object. When the waitress came over and asked them what they would like, he looked at Crowley expectantly.

“Uh...coffee,” Crowley said. “Two coffees. And…” what did Gabriel even want here? “...eggs?”

“How would you like them?” the waitress asked.

“...Edible?”

The waitress gave him a look and then a polite smile, nodding. “And you sir?” She looked to Gabriel.

“Yes.”

“What would you like?”

“What he said.”

The waitress nodded and hurried away. In the end they ended up with four cups of coffee and two plates of scrambled eggs.

“Why do the humans do this?” Gabriel asked. He was just looking at his plate. 

Crowley poured three packs of sugar into one of his cups and sipped at it. “I dunno. Well. I mean they eat so they don’t die, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I know why they eat,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. “I mean why do they do this? Dating? What’s the point?”

Crowley shrugged. “To get to know each other usually.” Crowley shivered. Did Gabriel want to get to know him better?

“What do they do when they already know each other, then?”

“Uh, usually have sex.”

Gabriel nodded. “Very well. We’ll do that.”

Crowley spat his coffee out, specks of it landing on Gabriel’s face and shirt. Gabriel looked down, frowning. He picked up his napkin and dabbed at himself, glaring at Crowley.

“We’ll do what?” Crowley asked, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

“Sex. We’ll do that.” Gabriel finished cleaning himself off and stared at Crowley with a neutral expression.

Crowley let out a weird, garbled noise. Was-was Gabriel really asking him to have sex? No. He was telling him they were going to have sex. He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. “Or what?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t follow.”

“Have sex with you or what?”

Gabriel shook his head. “What do you mean?”

Crowley hissed again. “What are you gonna do to me if I don’t agree to have sex with you?” Then his heart reminded him it existed. “Or is it Aziraphale you’re going to hurt?”

“What are you going on about, Crowley? I’m not going to hurt anyone.”

“So then what happens if I say no?” Crowley sat back and crossed his arms. It wasn’t that he trusted what Gabriel said, but having it be said still made him a little more comfortable.

“Why would you say no?”

Crowley laughed. Because it was ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous. Gabriel, most of all, was ridiculous. “Why would I say no?” He laughed some more, Gabriel scowling at him. “As if it isn’t obvious!”

Gabriel crossed his arms, eyes squinting as Crowley started to calm down. “It isn’t,” he said. “So do explain.”

“I don’t like you!” Crowley said. “We don’t know each other.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I-What-are you-how are you this dense!” Crowley growled. “Why don’t we just....why do you want to have sex with me, Gabriel?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t.” Crowley threw his arms up in the air. “I want to have sex with Aziraphale.”

Crowley’s arms fell to the table with a bang that drew a few concerned pairs of eyes their way. “WHAT?”

“But seeing as he is unavailable, I figured you were the next best thing.” Gabriel shrugged.

“Hey!” Crowley stood up, his chair screeching across the tile. “I’m not the next best thing I am the best damn thing and don’t you forget it!” He realized everyone was staring at them and plopped back down, face turning red. 

“Are you done?” Gabriel asked.

Crowley pouted. “Well...I’m saying no,” he said. 

“I see.” Gabriel taped a finger against the table. Crowley suddenly wasn’t so confident that he believed what Gabriel said. “I was hoping…”

Crowley squinted. He wasn’t aware Gabriel was capable of hope. Or want, for that matter. “Why do you want to have sex with Aziraphale?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gabriel said. 

“You were going to use me as a replacement, weren’t you?” 

“Well. You know him the most. I figured it would be similar.”

Crowley sighed, popping his lips as he thought. It would be really, really weird to have sex with Gabriel. Like, really, really weird. But if he thought of it as having sex with Aziraphale...well then it wasn’t like he was actually having sex with Gabriel. Right?

“Alright,” he said. “Fuck it. Fine.” He pulled out his wallet and dropped some cash by their uneaten meals, leaving extra because they were like that. “C’mon.”

He got to his feet and led Gabriel back to his place. He closed the door and he was not alone in his flat with Gabriel. He was alone in his flat with Aziraphale. 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s arm and pulled him in, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Aziraphale wasn’t very good at it, which was fair, cause he had never done it before. Not that Crowley did it much himself. There were too many teeth involved, and not in a good way. And Aziraphale’s tongue didn't seem to understand it could be part of the equation. Oh well.

Crowley decided that if the mouth wasn’t going to kiss well he could focus his energy on Aziraphale’s neck. It wasn’t as plush as he imagined, but it was still good. And he busied himself with sucking purple bruises on it as he fiddled with the buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt. 

“Perhaps we should-” Gabriel started.

Crowley stopped, holding a finger up to Gabriel’s lips. “No talking.”

Gabrie-no. _Aziraphale_ nodded and Crowley finished unbuttoning the shirt. He slid it off Aziraphale’s shoulders, broader than he expected them to be, but not bad. His chest had dark hair on it and Crowley ran his fingers through it. It wasn’t as soft as he thought, but it still felt rather lovely under the pads of his fingertips.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hips and kissed him, walking them both back to the bedroom. He hadn’t made the bed that morning but that didn’t matter. It just heightened the moment between the two of them, the moment they finally got together.

Aziraphale reached over as Crowley mapped out his hips, fingers digging into skin and muscle. He wanted there to be a bit more fat, some squish, a little give to that press, but it was still nice. Aziraphale’s fingers slipped up under Crowley’s shirt, brushing over his sides and stomach. It sent a delightful shiver through Crowley’s spine and he figured he was wearing too many clothes for how hot he was. 

Crowley stepped away, tossing his shirt off and started struggling to get out of his pants.

“Do you need some help?” Gabriel asked. 

Crowley growled at him. “Shush!” How was he supposed to properly enjoy being with Aziraphale if Gabriel kept ruining it?

Gabriel shrugged and removed his own clothes with much more ease. Eventually they stood face to face, naked. Crowley couldn’t imagine Aziraphale in his mind as he looked of Gabriel’s body. It was a nice body, sure, but it wasn’t Aziraphale’s. And Crowley wondered if this was such a good idea after all.

Then Gabriel stepped forward, hands gripping Crowley’s hips. And he was awfully warm and Crowley stepped into the embrace, kissing at Gabriel’s neck so it didn’t seem like he was just trying to get a hug.

Gabriel’s hands. No. Aziraphale’s hands. Yes. Aziraphale’s ran over his back, light, warm, and gentle. Crowley nearly moaned. But how would that look? Coming undone at a simple touch of skin on skin? The hands found their way to Crowley’s ass, squeezing and massaging it. Crowley returned the gesture, the two pressed together and groping. 

Aziraphale pulled and Crowley’s hips pressed flush against his, their dicks rubbing together. It felt good. Better than good. It felt perfect. Aziraphale was thick and big and pressed so nice against Crowley. Crowley reached a hand down to feel it out, humming as he stroked them together.

“Ah,” Gabriel said. “That feels-”

“Like you shouldn’t be talking,” Crowley grumbled. He stepped away, shaking a bit from being reminded at who he was standing with. He gestured to the bed. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and held a hand out to it, insisting Crowley get on the bed. Oh. Yeah. No that made sense. They both wanted to fuck Aziraphale. That kind of threw a wrench in the plan. One of them would have to give in.

And it wasn’t like Crowley didn’t like that. Loved it on a good day. With the right person. And Gabriel was most certainly _not_ the right person. He frowned. Then he smiled.

“Toss you for it,” he said. He grabbed his pants and pulled a coin out of the pocket.

“I’m sorry?” Gabriel asked, blinking slightly.

“Toss you for top,” Crowley repeated, holding the coin up. “Heads I top, tails you bottom.” He flipped the coin up but Gabriel reached out and snatched it out of the air.

“Those both mean the same thing,” he said. Crowley’s smile fell. Damn. He hadn’t expected him to notice.

“Alright. Fine.” Crowley crossed his arms. “Heads I top, tails you top.”

Gabriel nodded and flipped the coin. Their eyes followed it as he fell. Until it landed on the ground, standing up straight on the side, not falling to either side. Two miracles working to counteract the other.

They looked at each other. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Crowley said. He tried to think of other ways they could try to settle this. And quick as his erection was starting to lose interest without his imagination at work.

Gabriel put his hands on his hips, his erection quite thick and heavy, just hanging there. Crowley’s own started to perk back up in interest and he reminded it that that was not okay.

“Rock paper scissors,” Crowley said, holding a fist out. Gabriel gave him a look, but sighed and held his own out.

1-2-3-and both rock. 1-2-3 both scissors. 1-2-3 both paper.

Crowley shouted out in frustration. This was ridiculous. Gabriel was the one who had come to him all sad about Aziraphale and wanting something, so he was going to take what Crowley gave him.

Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and pushed him onto the bed. Gabriel followed the motion, more caught off guard than actually approving of it. “What are you doing?” he asked, sitting up.

“Making an executive decision.” Crowley tried to push him back down but Gabriel was aware of the situation now and wasn’t moving. “This is what Aziraphale would want, trust me.”

“I highly doubt that,” Gabriel said, giving Crowley a challenging stare. 

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t know would you? You’ve never been with him. How would you know this isn’t what he wants? Isn’t what it would be like?”

Gabriel studied him, which made him blush cause Gabriel’s eyes were roving over his body. He was probably trying to do what Crowley had been doing, trying to imagine and pretend. Which wasn’t easy. Neither of them looked or acted like Aziraphale. But the touch was nice. And with enough concentration it could pass.

“Very well,” Gabriel said. “But next time we do it my way.”

Crowley’s brain stalled. _Next time?_ When had they agreed on a next time? He thought back through their conversation of the day to see if he had missed something. But he got distracted as Gabriel was turning over, laying on his stomach.

Crowley’s eyes fell on his ass. Much too muscular and tight to be Aziraphale. Aziraphale was soft and plump, and this wouldn’t do at all. His dick seemed to have other thoughts about that, twitching to remind him that it was still there, and that it wanted to get some already.

Crowley crawled onto the bed and grabbed two of the pillows, stuffing them under Gabriel’s hips. “What are you-” Gabriel started.

“On more word and we stop!” Crowley threatened. He had to get back to his fantasy, get his mind back into Aziraphale mode.

“Touchy,” Gabriel said, settling back down.

Alright. Technically that was a word. But he wasn’t going to act on his threat. He was already too far gone. If he didn’t get release, this would be even more awkward. He saw Gabriel smile and he knew then and there that all angels were bastards and he was never going to get any peace in life: Satan help him.

Crowley settled himself between the legs, looking at the ass. He took a deep breath. Aziraphale, he thought, Aziraphale, Aziraphale, Aziraphale. It was a lot easier to imagine when he didn’t have to see the face that was pressed against the mattress.

Crowley placed his hands on Aziraphale’s ass. He squeezed, ignoring how hard it was. He pulled them apart, looking at the opening between the cheeks. Finally. Finally after all those years (he certainly wasn't keeping track) he would finally get to be with the love of his life. 

Crowley waved his hand and produced a bottle of lube. He had picked it up a few years ago at a festival he had gone to. Apparently, it heated up with friction. Not that he ever got the chance to try it. And who better to test it with than Aziraphale?

He popped the lid open and held Aziraphale’s ass open with one hand, dropping a glob onto him with the other. Aziraphale jerked a bit, but said and did nothing. Crowley pressed finger against the glob, spreading it around. He gently pressed in, surprised to find how easily his finger was accepted, how deep he could press it without any resistance.

He smirked. “Using a little frivolous miracle down there, are we?” he asked.

“Did you want me to answer that?” Gabriel responded.

Crowley frowned, once again aware of who his finger was currently in. He had gotten a little too into his fantasy, curse him. “No,” he said. Not quite a growl since he had, technically, asked a question and it was, he guessed, within Gabriel’s right to respond via words.

Crowley shook his head and sunk a second finger in, Gabriel’s ass just as open and accepting of it as the first. Crowley figured he could probably just forego the whole fingering business and get right on with it. But this wasn’t Gabriel he was with. This was Aziraphale. And Aziraphale needed the preparation.

Crowley moved his fingers in and out while opening them slightly, testing the give and take of the ring of muscles. They certainly gave and took. Crowley crooked his fingers down, pressing in and searching. He brushed against the spot that made Aziraphale moan and he smirked. It was a deeper moan than he thought his love would have, but beautiful all the same. 

He kept up a good pressure on Aziraphale’s prostate, pressing down into it with each thrust, keeping the tips of his fingers against it with every back pull. Aziraphale was panting now, little gasps of pleasure with each movement. Crowley leaned down and kissed at the spot where Aziraphale’s ass met his back. Aziraphale made a noise, his hips jittering. 

Uh-oh. Crowley knew that noise. He pulled up, slowly removing his fingers. Aziraphale let out an exasperated sigh.

“I know, I know,” Crowley whispered. “Shh.” He ran one hand over Aziraphale’s leg, “I’m sorry.” He used his free hand to rub lube on himself.

He wanted to bring Aziraphale to completion, of course. But he also wanted it. He wanted to be deep inside him when he came, feeling Aziraphale tighten around him, knowing fully that it was him who had brought Aziraphale such joy.

He shuffled closer, hand moving from leg to hip, pulling Aziraphale off the pillows just a bit. He pressed the head of his cock against Aziraphale’s entrance and waited. Just for a second. Just to remind himself that this was real, that all his dreams were coming true.

Then he slowly pushed in, Aziraphale’s ass just as open and accepting as he expected it to be. He grabbed Aziraphale’s hips with both hands, pressing his pelvis against his ass as he shuddered. It felt damn good. 

Crowley sighed and almost came just from the novelty of it all. But he had to get Aziraphale off first, and make up for stopping himself earlier. He pulled out, about half way, and then pushed back in, eyes rolling in the back of his head because it felt _damn_ good.

And Aziraphale seemed to be in agreeance with him. He moaned and groaned, body squirming slightly under Crowley’s waist, hips trying to move back to get more. And Crowley gave it to him. He knelt up higher, angling his own hips so he could push down, down against that spot.

Aziraphale gasped out in pleasure, hands gripping at the sheets. He didn’t last long. Crowley didn’t hear Gabriel mumbling out Aziraphale’s name as he came. For surely if he didn’t he wouldn't have doubled his efforts, calling out Aziraphale’s name himself as pleasure took over him, the ass around him tightening and practically milking the orgasm out of him.

His vision was a little blurry as he came down from his high. He was aware that his come was flowing past his dick, spilling out of Aziraphale’s ass. No. Spilling out of Gabriel’s ass. He shivered and sat back, his spent effort flopping out. He watched the white goop on Gabriel’s ass and with a wave of his hand it was gone.

Gabriel took a moment, then he rolled over and looked at Crowley. Crowley was looking at the two pillows. The top one had a large, wet spot from where Gabriel had found his release. He snapped them out of existence.

Crowley was aware of how naked he was and he grabbed his blanket, wrapping it over his shoulders. Gabriel rolled out of the bed and got dressed. 

“When the fuck did we decided on a next time?” Crowley asked, because he just couldn’t stand the silence.

He heard Gabriel shrug. “Just figured. Only fair.”

“Fair?”

“You got your way,” Gabriel said. “Next time I get mine.”

“But that’ll be it right?” Crowley asked. “Just the twice, then?”

Gabriel sighed. “We’ll see.”

And then Crowley knew he was gone. He wrapped the blanket around him tighter. He wasn’t sure why he felt so bad. He had just had some good sex, despite who it was with. Perhaps it was because Crowley usually cuddled up after sex. Not that he ever had any particular attachments to humans, it was just nice. Nice to touch and feel and affirm what had just happened. 

But he had just imagined having sex with Aziraphale, the love of his life, and now he was alone. And if he ever actually wanted to cuddle with someone it was Aziraphale. 

He frowned and laid down, wrapping himself up until he was in a cocoon of dark warmth, pretending it was Aziraphale around him. Next time, his mind reminded him. 

Yes. Next time he would still get his way.


	2. Movie Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Gabriel, could you be any more tactless?

Life went on as usual after that. And Crowley let himself get lulled into a sense of security. He figured maybe Gabriel had just, forgotten about it all. Forgotten about him. Not that Crowley prided himself on being a forgettable night in bed, but he was a little relieved, to say the least. Once was enough, no matter how nice the distraction had been. It hadn’t been _that_ great after all, he reminded himself.

A few weeks passed and even things with Aziraphale were back to normal. He had finally stopped trying to apologize for the thing he didn’t need to apologize for. Crowley visited more often, sometimes bringing gifts. It was just friendly, he had told Aziraphale. Nothing to think about. 

But then he showed up at the bookshop one day with a box of chocolates and he thought about all of the things. He thought about them because through the window he could see Aziraphale. And he was talking to Gabriel. Gabriel who was sitting in an armchair, looking perfectly relaxed. Sitting in _Aziraphale’s_ armchair, looking all comfortable. And Aziraphale looked upset. His face was a little flushed and he was pacing, arms and hands moving as he spoke. Gabriel just watched him with a stoic face. 

Crowley felt a flurry of emotions, mostly anger and fear. He dropped the chocolates and rushed in, the doors banging as he threw them open. He stormed up to Aziraphale, who had stopped talking and was staring at him. Crowley grabbed his arm and pulled him back, standing between the two of them.

“What are you doing here?” he said. 

“Crowley! It’s okay! It’s not what you think,” Aziraphale said. He had stepped back a bit, rubbing over his arm where Crowley had grabbed him. 

Gabriel’s face had not changed, and he didn’t even move or react to Crowley, which just infuriated him even more.

“Answer me,” he growled out, teeth clenched.

“I was just visiting with Aziraphale,” Gabriel said, face still emotionless. “I wasn’t aware that was going to be a problem.”

“Not a problem?” Crowley asked. “Not a problem? How could it not be a problem!? You’re here! In his bookshop!”

“I’m aware.”

“Crowley, really,” Aziraphale interjected. “It’s okay.”

Crowley did not want to turn his back on Gabriel but he couldn’t not look at Aziraphale. He glanced back over his shoulder. “What?”

“It’s okay. We’re not in any danger.”

Crowley didn’t understand how that could be true, considering that Gabriel was just sitting there. He stared at Aziraphale, waiting for an explanation.

“Gabriel came to me a few weeks ago and apologized,” Aziraphale explained. 

“He did?” Aziraphale nodded. “And you believed him?”

“Well he’s been pretty friendly so far,” Aziraphale said. “And I’m inclined to believe it’s true.”

Crowley took a deep breath. Because nothing made sense. Nothing had made sense since he kissed Aziraphale a few weeks ago. He really was convinced he had entered some sort of alternate reality. He looked between Aziraphale and Gabriel. “What, uh, what were you guys just...you looked upset.”

Aziraphale sighed. “I was explaining to Gabriel why they works as a singular pronoun.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. That made sense. But it still didn’t make any sense why Gabriel was here, or why Aziraphale was okay with it. 

“I really think the two of you might get along,” Aziraphale said. He had a hopeful little smile on his face. “If only you tried.”

Crowley turned a scowl to Gabriel who still had not moved or expressed any emotion. Something was wrong here. Gabriel was most certainly lying. Crowley could tell. He wasn’t sorry for what happened. He didn’t want to visit and make friends. He wanted something else. Maybe Aziraphale wanted to believe in the best of people, but Crowley knew there was no best of Gabriel. 

“I think that is an excellent idea, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said. He stood up, fixing his jacket a bit. “Crowley, perhaps we should hang out. I’m free right now.”

“Hang out?” Crowley asked.

“Oh! Oh I know,” Aziraphale said. His smile had widened. “You two can go to that movie you were talking about. Do you remember?” 

“Uh...yeah?” Crowley said. 

“A movie sounds agreeable,” Gabriel said, shrugging softly.

“Wait.” Crowley looked between the two of them. “What’s happening?”

“We’re going out,” Gabriel told him. Then he walked past them, heading towards the door. 

Crowley spun on his heels and looked at Aziraphale. “What just happened?”

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think he’d be so eager.” Aziraphale’s eyes glanced around the shop. “Perhaps I could go with you.”

Crowley knew why Gabriel was so eager. And he didn’t want Aziraphale find out about that. That was the last thing he would ever let happen.

“No, no!” he said. “It’s, uh, it’s fine. I’m sure you’re very busy with everything. See ya!” He raced after Gabriel.

-

Gabriel had not permitted Crowley to drive them to the theater so they walked. In silence. Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets and kept glancing at Gabriel, wondering if he should say something. But Gabriel’s face remained stoic and unmoving as he strode purposefully down the street.

“What movie are we seeing?” Gabriel asked, looking up at the show times.

“Blood Lust Seven,” Crowley announced.

Gabriel hummed and looked over the other titles. “I think we should see Grace. That sounds nice.”

“It’s not,” Crowley growled. Why was the line moving so slow? “It’s just some stupid romantic thing.”

“Well I think we should go.”

“I’m not going to that.”

Gabriel reached into his pocket and produced a coin, holding it out to Crowley with a suggestive look. Crowley grumbled but took it anyway.

“Fine,” he said, placing the coin on his thumb. “Heads we see my movie, tails we see yours.” He stared pointedly at Gabriel. “And no funny business.”

Gabriel nodded and Crowley flipped the coin. He didn’t need to use a miracle to trick Gabriel. He let the coin land in his open palm, stealing a glance at what it landed on before closing his fingers around it. It landed tails so he flipped it over onto the back of his other hand and revealed it to Gabriel. 

Gabriel gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing more, accepting his fate.

Crowley bought the tickets for them, wondering why he was always paying for things on these ‘dates’. He tried to just lead Gabriel off to the theater they were in but Gabriel grabbed his arm before he could scamper off. 

“What?” Crowley asked as Gabriel dragged him towards the concession stand.

“Everyone seems to be standing in these lines,” he said. “We ought to do it right.”

“This is the line for food,” Crowley explained, trying to pull his arm away, unsuccessfully. “We don’t need it, we don’t eat.”

Gabriel did not respond, just held tight on Crowley’s arm and pulled him along the line. Crowley grumbled and went with it. Yet again it was up to him to buy and he got a popcorn for the oaf and an Icee for himself.

Gabriel, still following the crowds of people around them, watched as others pumped butter onto their popcorn. Only he wasn’t aware that the pumps at the condiment station had different fillers in them, and he ended up coating the top layer of popcorn with ketchup. Crowley just smiled and held back his laugh. A story to tell Aziraphale at least.

“Are ya done?” he asked. “Can we go now?”

“Yes,” Gabriel agreed. “Lets go.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and led Gabriel to their theater and up to their seats. They were the fancy new seats, the only selling point he could think to get Aziraphale to go (which he still refused to do). He plopped into his seat and put his feet up, slurping on his drink, trying to get comfortable. At least with a movie he wouldn’t have to talk to Gabriel.

Gabriel sat down next to him, the never-to-be-eaten popcorn resting on his lap. He looked around at the rest of the room as it filled up. Crowley stiffened as Gabriel reached for the chair arm between them, pulling it up. He studied the space between them and then tapped on Crowley’s shoulder as the lights went down.

“You’re supposed to slide over,” Gabriel whispered, gesturing to another couple that was all cuddled together.

“Shh,” Crowley said. “Movie’s starting.” Technically, it was only the trailers. But Gabriel certainly wouldn’t know the difference.

Gabriel settled back and focused on the movie, his face once more stoic and emotionless. Crowley tried to watch the movie but he kept glancing over, to see if Gabriel had moved, which he never did. Worse than that was the heat radiating off of him. A heat that Crowley was drawn to. An angelic heat. A familiar heat. 

Crowley shivered and then shifted over, pressing himself against Gabriel, pretending it was Aziraphale. That made it okay. He had convinced Aziraphale to go the movies with him and he leaned his head on his shoulder, relishing in the warmth the contact provided.

The rest of the movie was good. Crowley finished his drink and if the popcorn hadn’t been tainted he probably would have had some of that, too. But he got to snuggle up next to Aziraphale and watch a good movie so it was overall a good time. 

But then the lights came on and Gabriel moved to sit up, disturbing Crowley’s peace. They walked out, Crowley growing a sour mood in anticipation of what came next. The Bentley was parked outside of the theater and Gabriel stared at it with a raised eyebrow as Crowley meandered over. 

“Oh come on,” Crowley said. “It’s too far to walk just get in.”

Gabriel’s face finally made a shift, almost like a passing glance of worry before he slipped into the passenger seat. Crowley snorted as Gabriel strapped himself in with the seat belt before Crowley pulled away from the curve. 

He thought about driving normally, but where would be the fun in that? He glanced at Gabriel as he sped down the roads, enjoying the way he gripped the door handle tight and watched the road with wide eyes. It was the most amount of expression he’s had all day and it was nice to see.

Despite what Crowley was sure Gabriel thought, they reached his flat without crashing and dying. Gabriel even had to take a second to gather himself before climbing out and following Crowley up to his door.

Crowley stopped for a moment before opening it. He was about to have sex with Gabriel again, which was weird enough. But more than that he was about to let Gabriel top him. But all he had to do was use his imagination. Because if he thought about Aziraphale topping him, it turned from a disgusting prospect to a perfectly lovely one. So when he opened the door, he was once again alone in his flat with Aziraphale.

Crowley walked into this living room, shrugging his coat off and browsing over his stock of alcohol for what they should have. He felt Aziraphale walk up behind him and grab his hips. He smirked, letting Aziraphale pull him back, press their bodies together, placed soft kisses to the back of his neck. 

And it felt damn nice. Felt even nicer as Aziraphale’s hands slid around, fingers creeping under his shirt and grazing across his stomach.

“You’re too skinny,” Gabriel mumbled.

Crowley rolled his eyes and pushed away. “Jesus fuck, do you know how to ruin the mood.”

“I was just making an observation.”

“So what? I’m too skinny for you but Aziraphale is too fat?” Crowley shrugged. “Not everyone can be a fucking...whatever the fuck you are all the time.” He gestured to Gabriel’s body, not trying to think about how nice whatever the fuck that was looked.

Gabriel glanced down at himself, eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t say Aziraphale was too fat.”

“You told him to ‘lose the gut’,” Crowley said, finger quotes around what Aziraphale had told him Gabriel had said. “His gut is gorgeous, fuck you very much!”

“I never said it wasn’t,” Gabriel agreed. “But he was preparing for a war. He needed to be in peak condition if he didn’t want to get hurt.”

Crowley scoffed. “Yeah, okay. I'm literally so sure you were worried about his safety.”

“Of course I was. I’m worried about the safety of all my angels. Aziraphale may be a skilled fighter but this is the entirely of Hell we’re talking about.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, he’s not your angel anymore is he?” Gabriel frowned softly. “He’s mine now.”

A flicker of anger flashed over Gabriel’s face and for a moment Crowley regretted what he said. He remembered he was about to have sex with this guy, and he probably shouldn’t be making him upset.

“You’re right,” Gabriel said, his face returning to normal. “But that has nothing to do with this.”

He grabbed Crowley’s waist again and tugged, pulling Crowley into a kiss. Crowley only had a second to imagine Aziraphale before their lips were pressed together, still a hot mess but at least it was hot.

Aziraphale’s hands were back under his shirt and Crowley shivered involuntarily as fingertips grazed over his ribs. Aziraphale made a noise, not quite a moan, and stepped back.

“‘Samatter?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale looked him up and down, head tilted slightly. He could feel Aziraphale getting ready to speak so he reached out and pressed a finger to his lips, quieting the voice behind it. He shook his head and then walked over to the couch, shedding himself of his clothes. 

Crowley waved a large, round pillow into being and then laid himself down on it, hips angled out, one leg hanging off the edge of the couch. He buried his face in the crook of his arm and miracled himself ready.

Aziraphale’s hand gently touched his butt, rubbing over it softly. Then the other hand joined in and Crowley hummed as Aziraphale massaged him there. Then the hands were moving up, fingers and thumbs digging into the muscle, relaxing Crowley in a way he didn’t know he could be. He moaned as he felt the couch dip behind him, Aziraphale leaning over to reach his neck, naked bodies pressed together. 

Crowley could feel the shape of Aziraphale’s dick against the curve of his ass. His own twitched in response because it’s been a while since he’s done this and he was anticipating it greatly.

He reached around himself, Aziraphale’s fingers moving deeper against his left shoulder as it moved. He grabbed for Aziraphale’s dick, stroking it as best as he could while trying to wiggle his hips up and get the length of that inside him. 

But Aziraphale seemed to want to tease, pulling his own hips back, dragging fingers down Crowley’s back. And then Crowley’s eyes opened as Gabriel’s thumbs dug into the joints where Crowley’s wings were. He shivered. Because Gabriel’s hands were there and he couldn’t ignore it. He couldn’t think properly as the joints were stimulated. 

And since he couldn’t ignore it, he obsessed over it. Why the fuck was Gabriel massaging him? He was using Crowley as a replacement for Aziraphale as Crowley was. So why all this...general softness?

Crowley couldn't take it any longer. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

Gabriel sighed, almost growling. Crowley would have felt a little guilty, ruining Gabriel’s imagination as Gabriel had ruined his. But then he heard the familiar squish of lube being rubbed on a dick and all he could think about was Aziraphale. Because he had to.

Aziraphale’s hands were back on his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. Crowley closed his eyes again as he felt the head of Aziraphale’s dick press gently against him. He felt a tingling sensation from Aziraphale’s fingers, a warmth spreading inside him, opening him. Aziraphale was using a damn miracle to make sure he was ready, the bastard.

Crowley didn’t have time to try and say something snarky about it because then Aziraphale’s dick was pressing inside him, stretching him in such a lovely, fantastic way, pressing so far inside him he actually lost his breath for a moment.

“How is that?” Gabriel asked. Crowley just nodded and growled slightly. “Good.”

Aziraphale’s hips started to move but then Crowley was reminded they were Gabriel’s because his hands were back in that spot, thumbs digging into the joints as fingers curled over the other muscles. 

“Fuck,” Crowley said. “Cut that out.”

“What?” Gabriel asked. His hips didn’t stop moving which made it very difficult because he had the infuriating knack of rubbing over Crowley’s prostate with each thrust and Crowley had to keep reminding himself to not enjoy it. 

“That,” Crowley growled. He rolled his shoulders, trying to shrug Gabriel’s hands off. 

“Why?” Gabriel asked.

“Cause I don’t like it, idiot,” Crowley hissed.

Gabriel’s hands moved down, thankfully returning to the space above Crowley’s butt, fingers busying themselves there instead. And a few moments of calming down later, Crowley was able to think about Aziraphale again, letting himself finally enjoy the sensations.

And what sensations they were. Aziraphale’s dick stroked him just right, making him wonder why he didn’t do this more often. But if it was with Aziraphale he would do anything. Because anything with Aziraphale felt good.

Crowley moaned out Aziraphale’s name, feeling himself getting close. He lifted his hips up and reached down. It was an uncomfortable position, but he could jerk himself off so that’s all that mattered. And it mattered a lot because he was coming within seconds, letting out an appreciative groan as Aziraphale continued to rock him through it. 

His eyes blinked open as he calmed down, noticing a lack of finish as Aziraphale pulled out. Then there was a symphony of low grunts as Aziraphale jerked himself off. Globs of come fell on Crowley’s ass and lower back. 

“Fuck,” he said. He reached up to wave the mess away but a hand caught his wrist. 

“You shouldn’t use miracles so frivolously,” Gabriel said.

Crowley huffed, falling back against the couch. “Says you,” he mumbled. He jumped a bit as a cold cloth rubbed over his skin, cleaning off the mess. 

“Making sure you are properly prepared is not frivolous,” Gabriel said. Crowley yelped as Gabriel effortlessly turned him over, using the cloth to clean his stomach off as well. 

Crowley closed his eyes because he couldn’t do this while he was looking at Gabriel. He grabbed Gabriel’s arms and pulled him down. Gabriel startled and fell, their bodies warm and pressed against each other.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s part of sex,” Crowley said. “Just trust me.”

Gabriel remained quiet for all of twenty seconds, not really enough time for Crowley to properly imagine Aziraphale laying on him.

“I should be going,” Gabriel said. “Unlike you I still have a job to do.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and released his hold, letting Gabriel get up. He snapped his fingers, bringing his blanket to him and giving Gabriel a challenging look as he wrapped himself up.

“That’s it, yeah?” Crowley asked, watching Gabriel get dressed. “You did it once and I did it once. We’re done?”

Gabriel adjusted the cuffs of his shirt and looked at Crowley. “We’ll see.”

“What do you mean, we’ll see?”

Gabriel just shrugged. “We’ll see.” And then he was gone, a rush of static electricity in the air that heated Crowley’s body.

Crowley groaned and laid down on the couch, the big pillow cradling him as he burrito’d himself further in the blanket. He didn’t feel entirely as empty as he had the last time this happened. But he was worried. Because the prospect of doing this or that again didn’t not excite him. Which was troublesome. 

He decided to just ignore it and sleep to avoid it all. That’s what he was best at.


	3. Someone's got moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and someone else might be catching feelings

It turned out Crowley would, indeed, see. He would see more than he wanted, honestly. He would see Gabriel back in Aziraphale’s shop the next time he went over. He had slept for about a week, and it seemed like Gabriel had been busy. He was standing in the bookshop, watching as Aziraphale put away a stack. Wasn’t even helping, Crowley noted. But he was nodding, and Aziraphale was smiling as he chattered away.

Crowley swallowed back the bile in his throat and walked in. 

“We’re cl-oh!” Aziraphale said over his shoulder. “Crowley! I was wondering where you went off to.”

“Just been around,” Crowley mumbled. He had been looking forward to seeing Aziraphale again, especially after the unfortunate incident that was sleeping with Gabriel. Well, having sex anyway. He did not want said previous sex partner to be there as well.

“Well I’m glad you decided to stop by.” There was a hint of worry in Aziraphale’s eyes. “I was about to start calling you soon. To check.”

Crowley scratched the back of his neck. He probably should have told Aziraphale he was going to be out for a while. He’d be terrified if he didn’t hear from Aziraphale for a week. But, Aziraphale seemed to be hanging out more with Gabriel so he probably didn’t even think about it.

Crowley nodded at Aziraphale and then glanced over at Gabriel. Gabriel was staring at him, his face passive and unblinking. “Take a picture,” Crowley mumbled. “It’ll last longer.”

“I am not in possession of a camera,” Gabriel informed him. 

Crowley just groaned and slunk over to the stack of books Aziraphale had been working on.

“Thank you, dear,” Aziraphale said, smiling at him as he picked up a second stack. “How did you enjoy your movie?”

Crowley frowned. He did not want to think about that day. Especially not while Aziraphale was around. “It was fine,” he said. He scoffed. “Gabriel needs a lesson on popcorn, though.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale looked over at Gabriel. His damn face stayed the same. 

“I just followed what the other humans were doing,” Gabriel announced. “They were putting butter on theirs.”

“You know I don’t mind butter on popcorn,” Aziraphale said, eyes turning to Crowley.

“It wasn’t butter,” Crowley said. He stopped stocking and leaned against the table. “Idiot over here put ketchup on his.”

“You put _what_ on it?” Aziraphale asked, his head swiveling back over to Gabriel.

“I did not,” Gabriel said. His voice sounded offended but his face still gave no movement. “It was butter.”

“It was red,” Crowley said.

“Butter’s not red?”

Crowley opened his mouth to tell him that no, it certainly wasn’t, when a muffled noise caught his attention. Aziraphale had a hand over his mouth and was laughing softly behind it. He turned away, trying to stifle his giggles into the pile of books.

“Aziraphale?” Gabriel asked. And his face shifted slightly, as if he was worried or something. “Are you okay?”

Aziraphale could only nod, his face turning a bit red, his eyes a little teary. Crowley couldn’t help but laugh with him. It was funny, after all. And Aziraphale had such a contagious laugh. Before long they were both laughing fully, while Gabriel looked between them, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said, gasping to catch his breath. He had one hand over his chest as he did so. “I didn’t mean to laugh.” Said laughter quieted to a soft giggle.

“I did,” Crowley said. He could calm himself more easily, smirking as he did so. 

“I don’t understand the joke,” Gabriel said. His face returned to its stoic nature. 

“It’s just a little funny is all,” Aziraphale explained. He smoothed his shirt down a bit and sighed. “It’s not often that people mistake ketchup for butter.”

“I see.”

Aziraphale fidgeted a bit but Crowley just rolled his eyes and went back to stocking. 

“So, other than the butter, how was the movie? Did you two enjoy your time together?” Aziraphale asked. He looked between the two of them.

“I did,” Gabriel said.

“It was alright,” Crowley said with a shrug. “I suppose.”

Aziraphale smiled. “See? I just knew the two of you would get along! You ought to hang out more often, you know. I think the three of us could become very good friends, hm?”

Crowley grumbled. And friends were all they’d ever be. 

“In fact.” Aziraphale put his books down and brushed his hands together. “Why don’t we all go out for lunch?”

“Nah,” Crowley said. “I got...things to do.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley risked a glance at him. He had that hopeful look in his eyes, his hands folded together before him as he waited. It was the kind of look that Crowley just couldn’t say no to. 

“I guess they can wait,” he said. He felt a cold something settle at the base of his spine. It was probably best for him to just avoid Aziraphale so he could ignore his unrequited affections. But it wasn’t fair to Aziraphale for him to just leave because he couldn’t get over it. 

“I’m afraid I am quite busy, actually,” Gabriel announced. Aziraphale gave him the same look but it seemed to hold no effect. “Work to be done.”

Aziraphale just nodded, smiling slightly as Gabriel left. He turned back to Crowley, failing to hide his disappointment. “Lunch for two, then?”

-

Seeing Gabriel had been...concerning. It was probably just because they were occupying a space with Aziraphale, but Crowley had been, dare he say, drawn to Gabriel. He remembered the warmth of him from the movie, and how _nice_ it had been to having his weight lay on top of him. 

Crowley growled and flung himself on his couch. It wasn’t like he missed Gabriel, he told himself. Certainly not that guy. But he missed that something. That closeness. That touch. He nearly laughed at it all. A touch-starved demon in love with a touch-adverse angel. Ain’t that just his luck?

But he did have another angel waiting in the wings. It wasn’t an ideal set up. After all. It _was_ Gabriel. But it was someone that was already willing to touch him. So maybe he could just...keep pretending.

Crowley sighed and sat up. He couldn’t call Gabriel, he didn’t have a phone. And he wouldn’t be caught dead praying. But he supposed mail still worked. 

Crowley got up and stalked over to his desk. He dug around for some paper and a pen, pulling them out with a flourish. He sat down and pursed his lips. What did he even say? How does one booty call an archangel?

Crowley tapped the pen against his desk. He couldn’t very well send a message saying ‘hey Gabe wanna pop down for a spot of sex?’. He had to be eloquent, and without suspicion. So he channeled his inner Aziraphale and put pen to paper.

_Hey._

Well. That should do it. 

Crowley held the paper up and flipped it away, the material dissolving with a little demonic flame as it went on its way. It would find its way to Heaven somehow and following a line of deliveries it would end up at Gabriel’s desk. And then he would look at it and see a singular word without even a name to attach it to.

Crowley groaned and pulled out a second piece of paper. He was halfway through writing _it’s Aziraphale_, with Aziraphale in quotes to indicate their little game, when there was a pop in the atmosphere.

“Hey,” Gabriel said, his voice deep and loud behind him. 

Crowley jumped, not that he would admit it. He turned around in his chair, looking over the back of it at Gabriel who was standing much too close. “Er, hi.”

“Yes, I believe you’ve already covered that,” Gabriel said. His face was that dumb stoniness of his, with maybe a hint of irritation.

“Right.” Crowley thought to stand then, unsure what else to do or say. He hadn’t expected Gabriel to be there so soon, especially no knowing who had sent the letter. Eager, wasn’t he? That thought made Crowley smirk. 

“So?” Gabriel asked.

Crowley’s smirk fell. He was looking forward to having a few minutes at least to build up his speech, come up with a good excuse. He did not have one. He wasn’t good at thinking up lies on the spot like Aziraphale was. 

“Uh, how’s work?” he said. Then he grimaced at himself.

“Did you call me down here to ask about work?” Gabriel asked, rightfully confused.

“Course not. Why would I do that?”

“Then why did you call me down here?”

Might as well just rip the band-aid off. Crowley opened his mouth but he couldn’t very well just say he called Gabriel down there for sex. Not because it was rude or anything (he didn’t care about not being rude to Gabriel). But he was concerned with just...jumping into things. He didn’t want to elongate their meeting more, but a little build up could be nice.

“Er...fancy a drink?”

-

Gabriel did not fancy a drink, but he entertained the notion, citing that it was a common date activity after all. Crowley did not consider this a date, but there they were. He took Gabriel to the Jiggy Dancefloor. It was an old club from a handful of years ago. It was now considered ‘retro’ but Crowley had just made sure it stayed in business through the shifting years all the same.

It was loud, crowded, and boisterous, just the way Crowley liked it. He led Gabriel through the throng of people to the back, where the bar was set up. The looks Gabriel got did not escape his notice. He got plenty of looks himself, but never from the people he’d like. Gabriel got those. Fucker.

Crowley ordered two drinks. Both for him, of course. Not only did Gabriel not drink, but Crowley was also not about to buy him more things. Even if he had technically asked him out. They stood to the side, the bar too crowded to sit, and Crowley eagerly downed his drinks. It wasn’t enough for what he was going to do (again) that night, but he didn’t want to look like a drunk.

He watched the crowd as the crowd watched Gabriel. He would admit he’s jealous. After all. Jealousy is a sin and he was a demon so it was fine. Gabriel would never have to have the awkward ‘oh no I’m a top’ conversation. Not that there wasn’t the occasional guy that Crowley didn’t want to bottom for. But mostly he had to stalk around trying to get that kind of attention that Gabriel picked up naturally and he hated it. Well, that was another good thing about this whole set up. (Not that he would admit he was looking forward to further dates). He didn’t have to have that conversation with Gabriel. At least not tonight. It was his turn after all.

“We should dance,” Gabriel announced. 

Crowley tried not to spit up his last drink. He placed the empty glasses on the table next to him and sputtered for a moment. “What?”

“Dance,” Gabriel repeated. He gestured out to the dance floor. Pairs and groups of men were swaying and grooving to the music that blared over head. 

“Uh. No,” Crowley said. He drew the line at dancing. 

“Yes,” Gabriel declared. “Everyone else is.” He grabbed Crowley’s arm and quite forcefully dragged him forward. 

“Well if everyone else jumped off a cliff, would you?” Crowley asked. He clawed at Gabriel’s hand but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“If it was part of the date, yes.”

Crowley groaned and gave up. Gabriel pulled him to the dancing crowd and they found a little pocket of space for themselves to fit in. Crowley sighed but tried to let the music move him. But his movements halted the second Gabriel started dancing.

Well, started trying to dance. There was a reason angel’s didn’t dance. They weren’t good at it. The looks that Gabriel had been getting started to stop, which was good news. But the fact that Crowley was here with the guy was bad news. This was just embarrassing.

“Alright, alright, hold on.” Crowley could only think about stopping this disaster, his hands gripping Gabriel’s waist to hold him down. “You are terrible at this.”

Gabriel glanced around at the others. “Is this meant to be good?”

Crowley’s head rolled back and he pulled Gabriel closer. Just so he could get more control. Gabriel raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. He let Crowley hold him, moving their hips together in a rhythmic pattern that matched the beat of the music.

“There,” Crowley said. It wasn’t a perfect dance, but it was sure as hell better than whatever the fuck Gabriel had been doing before. “Now you got it.”

And then Gabriel was looking at him. Looking at him with his big, purple eyes, wide and full of...something. Something that Crowley did not like.

“Turn around,” he ordered, his hands already pushing against Gabriel’s body. He couldn’t dance with Gabriel _and_ look at his eyes. That was just too much. 

“How does this help?” Gabriel asked, letting himself be moved.

And boy Crowley was wondering the same thing. Because his hands were still on Gabriel’s waist, and they were still swaying to the music. Only now Gabriel ass was _there_, pressed up against Crowley’s groin. And despite how much he told himself that was wrong, his dick certainly seemed to have an opposing point of view.

Gabriel was only an inch or two taller than Crowley at most. And Crowley’s mouth was awfully close to the back of Gabriel’s mouth. And he found that the more people looked at them, the closer Crowley was pulling Gabriel in, until their bodies were flush together, Crowley’s arms practically wrapped around Gabriel as he glared at one who dare think they had a chance. 

Then the song switched, snapping Crowley out of whatever that was. He wasn’t jealous. Well, he was, but not jealous like _that_. He didn’t care if Gabriel got with someone else. He’d probably be a little mad if it was while they were actively out together but it’s not like he was jealous. 

He wasn’t.

“Alright. That’s enough.” Crowley stepped away, releasing Gabriel, and cleared his throat. 

Gabriel’s body stopped swaying (thankfully, Crowley thought as he tried not to look at that ass). He turned around and studied Crowley. His eyes traveled down south and Crowley blushed, adjusting slightly to not be _so_ obvious.

“Interesting,” Gabriel said. “That’s quite an unusual reaction.”

“Wha-? NO IT’S NOT!” Crowley shouted. They drew the attention of those around them and Crowley growled. He had to get Gabriel out of there before he decided to end things and get nothing out of this evening.

Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s arm and dragged him through the crowd. Gabriel had a fucking smirk on his face, that bastard. And as Crowley pulled Gabriel out the side exit to the alleyway, he knew he couldn’t get that insufferable archangel home before deciding it wasn’t going to be worth it.

Here and now, it seemed. 

Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s face before he had the time to say anything smug. Gabriel stumbled back a bit, but then adjusted, grabbing Crowley’s waist and kissing him back. 

Before Crowley had the opportunity to think about Aziraphale, Gabriel pushed forward, pinning Crowley against the far wall and practically lifting him up as they kissed.

Crowley pulled away, turning his head so Gabriel's lips fell on his jaw. "Hey, it's my turn," he said.

"Your turn?" Gabriel asked, mumbled against Crowley's skin.

"Yes my turn!"

Gabriel huffed. He held Crowley up with one hand and reached into his pocket for the coin. He held it up but Crowley just smacked it out of his hand, sending the coin rolling down the alleyway.

"Fuck that," he said. "It's. My. Turn."

"Then I'll get one as well," Gabriel argued.

"Whatever." Crowley found footing against the wall and pushed forward, Gabriel stumbling back to compensate until he was pressed against the opposite wall, finally letting Crowley down.

Now it was properly Crowley’s turn. He slid his hands down Gabriel’s body, grabbing his thighs that were much too muscular and toned to be Aziraphale’s. And it wasn’t as strange as it should have been, kissing Gabriel as he used a little demonic strength to lift him up. Not that he enjoyed it. Just that he wasn’t entirely appalled by it. 

Still, when Gabriel’s legs got the hint that they didn’t need to work anymore, he wrapped them around Crowley’s waist. And it was a lot easier to imagine Aziraphale pinned there against the wall by Crowley’s strength.

Aziraphale’s kisses were growing in intensity. And skill. Crowley’s eyebrows rose as Aziraphale’s lips parted, his own tongue moving in tandem with Crowley’s. It was as if they’ve been doing it for years. Crowley moaned into Aziraphale’s mouth and pressed harder, holding Aziraphale against the wall as he reached down with one hand to their grinding laps.

There was no way he was going to get their pants off, properly prepare Aziraphale, and fuck him like that. But he also did not want to move. It was nice, this position, and he didn’t want to lose it. So, with no help from Aziraphale, Crowley got both of their pants undone and their dicks out. 

Aziraphale sighed into Crowley’s mouth, his hands gripping Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley hummed in agreement as he rubbed them together. It felt good. He was already wet with precum just from the damn dance, and it made them both slick as he worked them, his hand moving up and down in fast motions.

Aziraphale’s legs tightened, pushing them closer together, pants tight against Crowley’s balls. This pulled a deep groan from Crowley, finding he was suddenly out of the breath he didn’t need. He pulled his head back, pressing his forehead against Aziraphale’s so he could breath in the moment. 

And what a moment it was. He was very aware of where they were, an ally right next to the club. Anyone could walk in or out of that door at any time. It was a miracle someone hadn’t already caught them.

And it’s not like they weren’t in the business of miracles.

Aziraphale’s hands left Crowley’s shoulders, grabbing the sides of his face instead. He pulled him back into a kiss, pressing their lips together with a hard urgency as his hips rocked up and down, moving his dick against Crowley’s hand faster. 

Crowley struggled under the added movement but a little extra power had him back in control. Aziraphale moaned and bit Crowley’s bottom lip, a spurt of wet against Crowley’s hand the only other sign that Aziraphale had come. And Crowley was quick to follow, eyes screwing shut as his pleasure built up. Aziraphale was still biting his lip.

Crowley rubbed them through their orgasms and the downfall. His body shook as the power started to drain away and he slowly let Aziraphale down, finally managing to pull his now-swollen lip out of his hold. 

“Well,” Crowley said, still pinning Aziraphale to the wall. “That was…”

“Indeed,” Gabriel said.

Crowley blinked and looked at him. The voice had broken him out of his imagination, but not in the similar ‘I can’t believe I’ve just done that’ way. It was still awkward that he had just had sex with Gabriel. But it no longer left him with that strange, guilty feeling. It was just a feeling now. 

Crowley cleared his throat and stepped back, both of them tucking away. “Uh, I guess...I guess I’ll see you again?” he asked. After all, they were apparently taking turns.

“Of course. Aziraphale wants us to be good friends, after all,” Gabriel said. His face was mostly passive, save for a remaining bit of pink. He fixed his coat, looking right at Crowley.

“Right,” Crowley said. “But I meant like...er,” he sort of gestured between the two of them, eyebrows rising to indicate what he couldn’t say.

Gabriel nodded at him. Crowley nodded back. 

“Uh, right then. See ya.” He turned, tossing a wave over his shoulder. And that thought didn’t fill him with nearly enough dread.


	4. The tiring act of golf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been  
_ages_
> 
> There's a story there but I'm not gonna let the fic suffer don't you worry!  
The boys live on!!!

Crowley pulled into the parking spot and growled. He growled because Aziraphale was standing there at the entrance. He spotted the Bentley and smiled, waving a bit. 

Crowley took a deep breath before he got out of the car. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Aziraphale. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hang out with him all the time. He wasn’t growling because Aziraphale was there. 

He was growling because Gabriel was too. Because somewhere behind that ball of sunshine was the dark cloud hanging over Crowley’s head. Gabriel had sent him a message, saying they were going on another date. (Not asking, of course. Never asking, only telling). 

“Hello, dear!” Aziraphale greeted, his smile widening. “How was the traffic?”

Crowley smothered his feelings, as per usual, and smirked. “You know I don’t have to be bogged down by all that.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips in fake disappointment. “Well, you should.”

Crowley shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. He spied Gabriel behind Aziraphale, in the small crowd gathered around the ticket booth. At least it looked like he was paying this time.

“I have to say,” Aziraphale said, fidgeting his fingers together. “I’m rather surprised Gabriel got you to come.” He chuckled nervously. “I know I said for you two to get along, but you really are putting in quite the effort, aren’t you?”

Crowley grumbled softly. He didn’t want Aziraphale to think he was _so_ agreeable. And he certainly didn’t want Aziraphale to know the truth. “I may have been brought here under false pretenses.”

“Ah.” Aziraphale chuckled again. “Yes, that does seem more likely.”

Crowley watched as Gabriel paid and retrieved three clubs and three balls. Mini golf. Of all the cliche, dumb dates Gabriel could have picked...why the fuck did he have to choose _mini golf_?

“So, uh, did...wait did you two plan this?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale already knew he was coming. Did Gabriel tell him about everything? If he did, why didn’t Aziraphale bring it up yet?

“Oh no! No, it was all Gabriel’s idea.” Aziraphale looked over his shoulder. Gabriel was walking back up to them. “He’s rather eager to be friends, you know. And I’m so glad you’re coming around.”

“Eager indeed,” Crowley grumbled. 

“You’re late,” Gabriel announced as he approached them. 

“I’m here aren’t I?”

Aziraphale stepped between them, taking two clubs from Gabriel and handing one to Crowley. “We all are,” he said, ever the diplomat. “So, let’s not waste any time, hm?”

Aziraphale started to lead them over to a little automatic train system that would carry them up to the start of the course. Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s arm, yanking him back before he could follow.

“What the hell are you doing?” he hissed. 

“Going to play golf?” Gabriel said. He kept walking, undeterred by Crowley’s pull. 

Crowley kept his hand on Gabriel’s arm, dragging after him. “Why the fuck did you bring Aziraphale here? This is supposed to be a date. Not some...social gathering.”

“Why can’t it be both?”

Crowley did not have the time to explain the complexities of dating to Gabriel. He did, however, have the time to summon a bit of demonic energy, pulling Gabriel to the side, pushing him against the back wall of the ticket booth. 

“You better not have told Aziraphale anything,” he hissed. 

Gabriel looked down at the hands on his coat, impressed. Not by the strength, but by the audacity. He peeled Crowley’s hands off. “I tell Aziraphale lots of things.” He smoothed out the wrinkles of his clothes. 

“Nothing about us!” Crowley clarified. “Aziraphale can’t know that we...well you know!”

Gabriel shrugged. “Why not?”

Crowley’s face blushed a bit. He didn’t know which was worse? Aziraphale knowing that the two of them were having sex, or Aziraphale knowing he was at the center of their fantasies. “He just can’t!”

“Crowley?” Aziraphale called out, wandering back towards them. “Gabriel? Is everything alright?”

Crowley took a quick step away, running a hand over his hair and calming his face. “All good,” he said. “Golf, yeah?” 

-

Watching Aziraphale play mini golf very nearly made up for the fact that Gabriel was there with them. Crowley leaned against his club, smiling at the angel. He had a look of pure concentration on his face, tongue peeking out just past his lips as he stared down at the little white ball. He adjusted his stance, wiggling a bit as he lined up his shot. 

Gabriel let out a little sigh of impatience. Crowley glared at him, missing Aziraphale’s swing. 

“Ah!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “Did you see that?” He pointed excitedly at his hole-in-one win.

“Wonderful shot, Aziraphale,” Gabriel praised, with a wide smile of his own. Aziraphale beamed at him.

Crowley made a note of the score. “You’re wiping us clean, angel,” he said, quite proud. 

“Who knew this would be so much fun?” Aziraphale shuffled in his spot happily. Crowley just smiled at him. Then he frowned a bit. He had lost concentration on that last shot, busy with hating Gabriel. How _did_ Aziraphale make that hole-in-one? Perhaps he just got it on his own.

“You next, dear,” Aziraphale said. He retrieved his ball and went to stand next to Gabriel as Crowley took his place. 

It was a very delicate operation. Crowley had to be worse than Aziraphale, but better than Gabriel. Truth be told, he was getting a little tired, ten holes in of careful miracle work. He’d need a good nap after this. 

A brief reminder of what was most likely to come after this flashed across his brain and sent his ball spiraling to the side when he hit it. He sighed. With its new position, there was no way to possibly get it in in one more shot. And taking three would put him just on par with Gabriel. 

Which just wouldn’t do. So when Gabriel stepped up to take his own turn, Crowley made sure a lovely little gust of wind came along, giving Gabriel a similar predicament. 

Aziraphale gave him a look out the side of his eye, but Crowley pretended not to notice.

They played a few more holes, and Crowley was officially starting to get exhausted. 

“You look ill,” Gabriel noted. 

Crowley sighed and grunted.

Gabriel reached over, the back of his hand pressing against Crowley’s forehead. Crowley jumped and backed away. “What the fuck?”

Gabriel’s response was cut off by Aziraphale tsking and saying, “Oh drat!”

They both looked over. He had taken his turn and he had missed spectacularly, getting his ball wedged between two of the stones that marked the path of the course. 

“Good precision at least,” Crowley commented. Aziraphale gave him a small smile and knocked his ball loose, getting a good shot for the next one, as Crowley deemed it. 

“Perhaps you’re getting some kind of illness,” Gabriel suggested, watching as Crowley leaned against his club, more out of breath than before. 

“Perhaps you should mind your own damn business,” Crowley mumbled. He pushed himself up and took his place at the course. His head spun a bit, dizzy visions crowding him. He closed his eyes, shaking his head a bit. They were almost done, at least. 

Crowley opened his eyes, but it wasn’t his ball he was looking at. Aziraphale and Gabriel were standing off to the side, talking. And if anyone didn’t understand the boundaries of personal space, it was Gabriel. He stood right in front of Aziraphale, only inches apart. Aziraphale’s shoulders were hunched slightly, and he was picking at the sleeves of his coat. 

Crowley growled and tossed his club to the floor, adrenaline pushing aside the fatigue. He grabbed the back of Gabriel’s jacket and pulled him away, only getting a few inches on him before Gabriel got wise and pulled back.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale chided, as if he was the one in the wrong. 

“In case you didn’t get the memo,” Crowley told Gabriel, “You’re not his boss anymore. So you can’t go around crowding him!”

“Really, dear, he wasn’t crowding,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley gave him a look. “He was all over you!”

Aziraphale moved to picking at his fingers as he glanced around at the others in the park. “Really.” He chuckled nervously. “It’s fine.”

But it wasn’t fine. Maybe Crowley couldn’t have done much in the past, but he could do something now. If Aziraphale wouldn’t stand up for himself, then Crowley would do it for him.

“Listen.” Crowley placed himself between the two of them, pressing a finger to Gabriel’s chest. “If you ever get that close to him again I will end you. Got it?”

Gabriel’s face twitched into a smile for a second, as if it was funny for Crowley to think he could. “As you said, you should mind your own business,” Gabriel reminded him. 

“Aziraphale is my friend! That makes him my business!”

“Crowley, really,” Aziraphale whispered. “Just let it go.”

“No. Aziraphale, he can’t just go around intimidating you anymore.”

Gabriel shifted, straightening up a bit. He folded his hands before him and stared down at Crowley like a disappointed parent. “I do not intimidate Aziraphale.”

“Hah!” Crowley’s outburst drew even more attention to them, a small crowd now gathering behind them, waiting for their turn. “You do nothing but! Tell him, Aziraphale.”

They both looked over at Aziraphale who fretted and looked around at the others. “W-well. You can be a-a just a little...overbearing.”

Gabriel frowned slightly. “I see.” He looked at Crowley. “I believe it’s still your turn.”

Crowley glared at him for a moment, just to remind him of his threat. Then he stalked over, picked up his club, and passed out.

-

Crowley woke up with a cold cloth on his forehead. He blinked, noticing that his glasses were gone, and scrambled to a sitting position, the cloth falling onto his lap. He was on the couch in Aziraphale’s back room. And Gabriel was standing next to him. 

“Oh good,” he said. “You’re up.”

Aziraphale shuffled into the room, holding a tray with tea on in. “Crowley! Oh thank goodness!” He set the tea down on his desk and rushed over, looking down at him with worry. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Crowley mumbled. He found his glasses sitting on the coffee table and grabbed for them, slipping them back on. He wanted to know what had happened after he blacked out, but he was worried the answer had something to do with Gabriel carrying him. 

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale sat on the couch next to him, eyes looking him over. “You took quite a fall.”

“I told you you looked ill,” Gabriel commented.

“I wasn’t _ill_,” Crowley hissed at him. “I was tired.”

“But, dear, you don’t get tired. Unless…” Aziraphale gasped and stood back up, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “You cheated!”

Crowley shrugged a bit. “I was doing it for you,” he said, in case that helped any.

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure the closeness of yours and Gabriel’s score wasn’t a part of it.”

“Two birds one stone,” Crowley said. 

“And you’re one of the birds it hit!” Aziraphale huffed and started aggressively making a cup of tea for himself. “Honestly, Crowley. You can’t just be so...so…”

“Frivolous?” Crowley suggested. He smirked, then realized that the source of their little inside joke was standing right next to him and frowned. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed. “That was an unnecessary risk.”

Crowley shrugged and tested standing up. So far so good. He didn’t need to sit here and be chastised, especially not in front of Aziraphale. “Yeah, well, unnecessary risks are a natural part of my personality. Thanks for the help, but I’m gonna go rest at home now.” 

Aziraphale opened his mouth, then sighed. “Yes. Alright. Do be careful on your way home. And-and don’t stay away too long okay?”

Crowley studied Aziraphale’s face and frowned. He wanted to stay, to talk, to let Aziraphale fuss over him a little bit. But not with Gabriel right there. “I’m feeling much better,” he assured him. “Just a day at most.”

Aziraphale looked cautious, but he nodded with a small smile. 

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel told Aziraphale. “I’ll make sure he gets home alright.”

Crowley glanced over at him. He really wasn’t in the mood, but he didn’t really have much of a choice. 

“Oh?” Aziraphale asked. He looked between the two of them.

“Yep,” Crowley said through gritted teeth. He forced a smile. “I’ll be in good hands.”

Aziraphale continued to look between the two of them, but Crowley didn’t want to give him the opportunity to question anything. He might learn something he didn’t want to know. Crowley just nodded at him and led Gabriel out of the shop.

-

The ride back to Crowley’s place had been quiet, neither of them saying anything. Crowley was too busy working up the nerve and mind to have sex with Gabriel again. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Gabriel asked as Crowley led him to the bedroom. “You still look ill.”

“I’m fine,” Crowley mumbled. He waved himself naked and fell on the bed. Better to just get it all over with and done. Then they really would be finished. 

Gabriel made a soft hum and, after a few minutes of shuffling, he climbed onto the bed, straddling Crowley’s legs. He was still wearing pants, at least. Crowley grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his head, burying his face in it. 

Gabriel’s hands gently laid over his back, and then his fingers started to press into his muscles, rubbing them loose. Crowley growled.

“It’s my turn,” Gabriel reminded him. “I get to do what I want.”

Crowley grumbled into the pillow. He wished that what Gabriel wanted was to just get on with it already.

“I don’t get it,” Crowley said, turning his head to the side, breathing in a breath of cold air. “What’s your angle?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean?” Gabriel pressed his thumbs against Crowley’s wing joints, a slight popping sound coming from them. 

“You come back after weeks of nothing, and why? Just to play nice? I don’t buy it.”

“Why does it matter?” Gabriel asked. 

“Because. If you’re plotting to hurt him in some way, I need to know so I can kill you now.”

Gabriel’s hands slowed a bit, more languid in movements. “I’m not plotting to hurt anyone,” he said. 

Crowley scoffed. “Then why?”

“Why what?”

Crowley groaned. “Why here? Why now? Why...this?”

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. “I could ask you a similar question.” Crowley huffed. “Why do you cheat so he can win at games? Why do you bring him food he doesn’t need to eat?”

“Because I love him!” Crowley snapped. He buried his face back in the pillow. Probably not the best idea for him (a demon) to admit he loved Aziraphale (an angel) to Gabriel (his former boss). 

“I see,” Gabriel said. His hands continued to work, returning to their normal speed and pressure. More pops came from Crowley’s shoulder. “Is it so far outside the realm of possibility that I might, also, love Aziraphale.”

Crowley laughed, because it was. And he would have told Gabriel as much except for the pressure on his back setting a jerk of nerves down his spine. Not in control of his body, Crowley’s wings sprung forth, knocking over the lamp on his bedside table as they spread across the room.

“What the fuck!?” Crowley tried to roll over, to shrug Gabriel off, to bring his wings back in. But the pressure on his back kept him from actually being able to move.

“Relax,” Gabriel said, annoyed at Crowley’s antics. “You’re fine.”

Panic beat through Crowley’s heart. He couldn’t protect himself if he couldn’t move. “Yeah, sure! I’m at the mercy of the dick that tried to kill me once. Clearly I’m not in any harm!”

“Shhh,” Gabriel said. Crowley screwed his eyes shut as Gabriel’s fingers resumed their massage. Despite better judgment, his body did start to relax. But not like he wanted it to. “I never tried to kill you.”

Whatever Gabriel was doing to him stopped the second wave of panic from fully forming in Crowley’s brain. Shit. Gabriel wasn’t smart enough to put two and two together was he?

“Well you tried to kill Aziraphale,” Crowley said. “Which would have killed me. So, yeah, ya did.”

Gabriel paused, then continued his movements with another soft hum. “Regardless,” he said. “You are in no danger.”

Crowley tested the waters, but even if he _could_ control his body, his muscles were now too relaxed to actually even doing anything. “Sorry if I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t,” Gabriel said. “I’m very trustworthy.”

Crowley laughed again. “You really are dumb, aren’t you?”

There was a slight increase of pressure against his back and Crowley cursed himself. Being as vulnerable as he was, he probably shouldn’t be antagonizing Gabriel. 

“Be quiet now,” Gabriel ordered. 

Crowley grumbled but agreed that was probably for the best. Since he really couldn’t do anything else, he closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow again, letting Gabriel’s hands smooth over his body.

And Gabriel was very thorough. He worked his fingers through every muscle, even ones that Crowley forgot he had. Gabriel shuffled around on the bed, moving over Crowley’s arms and legs, leaving each patch in a heavy, relaxed state. 

About half-way through, Crowley had the good-sense of mind to think about Aziraphale. After all, it wasn’t so worrisome with Aziraphale in control of his body. He trusted Aziraphale. Aziraphale wouldn’t hurt him.

Crowley flinched a little when Aziraphale started to smooth his hands over the tops of Crowley’s wings. He kept his touches gentle, just light squeezes here and there along the top. Fingers drifted down the length of Crowley’s feathers, and Aziraphale let out a soft noise. That was when Crowley felt the clothed erection pressing against his side. 

Crowley blinked his eyes open. “You gonna take care of that?” Crowley asked. “Or should I?”

“That’s not necessary,” Gabriel told him. 

Crowley huffed. “You know how sex works, don’t you?”

“I am aware,” Gabriel said. 

Crowley huffed and decided not to bother. It wasn’t like he wanted to have sex with Gabriel anyway. 

A few minutes later and Crowley’s entire body felt like a pile of goop. Gabriel’s hands left him, but even with full control, Crowley was too goopy to move even if he wanted to. 

He shivered, and tried to bring his blanket up to cover him. He was too weak and loose to even do that. But then the blanket was on top of him. Crowley found the strength to move his head, looking towards Gabriel to thank him. 

But the room was dark and empty. And despite the warm feeling in his muscles, Crowley really did feel ill.


End file.
